


Event Horizon

by RPN2001



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Slow Burn, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPN2001/pseuds/RPN2001
Summary: Zoom is Back and more Powerful than ever, Barry must call upon the help of Jesse Quick and Kid flash to even the odds. Will it be enough? Or will another speedster from a distant earth prove to be the equaliser team Flash needs.Meet Finn Winters, a mysterious speedster determined to aid team Flash in their battle against Zoom. But why is he so determined to help, is it out of good will or does he have his own reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. This my second fanfic but this idea just came to me so I figured why not. I found Zoom to be a pretty menacing foe (He can't touch reverse flash but then again who can?) so I figured I'd use him here. I don't really know how fast I want the story to progress so I'll just adapt as I go along. hope you guys like it.
> 
> Oh and as for Finn's Appearance. Just imagine the kid from Home alone 5 but older (Like in his early twenties)

Earth 1

Barry's POV

I speed into star labs and just barley hold on to the jitters coffee. 

"Watch it Barry, been waiting a long time for that coffee." Cisco says as he grabs one before continuing his analysis on last weeks meta.

"I was only gone for five minutes!" I exclaim. I really do wonder how Cisco can consume so much coffee and not drop dead.

"Five minutes is a long time, Barry."

"Right, Sometimes I forget. Anyway where's Caitlin?" I ask just noticing she's not in the room.

"She's in the lab analysing a few DNA samples,"  
He answers. Figuring it wasn't the best idea to disturb her I fall into idle chat with Cisco.

All the while I subconsciously rub my ring finger. Apparently I wasn't being very subtle about it because Cisco finds it necessary to point it out.

"Still wondering if you made the right decision? " He asks. A sigh as I look back on what happened not so long ago.

After the whole Earth-X situation I realised marrying Iris wasn't right for either of us. I guess I always knew but Earth-X just hammered it home.Needless to say everyone was shocked when I called of the wedding after the climatic final battle. 

"How's Iris?" Cisco asks.

"Still not speaking to me." I respond. 

"Joe?"

"It's still awkward between us whenever the subject is brought up but otherwise he trusts my judgement despite the fact that I sometimes don't trust it myself." I actually laugh at the irony. 

"I thought I smelled coffee." Caitlin's voice breaks through our conversation. 

"Black, Three sugars. Just the way you like it." I can't help but smile as she accepts it and takes a long sip before humming in approval. 

"You know me so well, Mr Allan." Another stupid grin crosses my face before I hear Cisco try to hold back a laugh. 

"You two are so cute," He teases. 

Just then an alert sounds through the cortex and everyone is instantly on high alert. Cisco rummages through the news feed. 

"There are electrical surges throughout east central. What do you guys think?" Caitlin askd.

"Could be another speedster." Cisco suggests. 

"As if we didn't have enough of those." I sigh as I suit up.

I begging running through the city but I almost immediately sense that something is off. The closer I get to more destination the more a buzzing sensation seeps across my skin.

"Barry, your vitals are off. Are you feeling up to this?" Caitlin asks, concern evident in her voice. For a second I feel butterflies but I shake it off.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I say as the buzzing under my skin gets even stronger as I come to a stop at my destination. 

"Maybe we should examine you, it could be dangerous." Caitlin persists. 

"Caitlin, I swear I'll get a check up as soon as I get back. I just need to take a look." I respond. I look around, the electrical equipment is indeed flickering and surging from time to time.

Then I hear a large crackle of electricity and all of a sudden all the car alarms in the area go off. At this point the buzzing under my skin has become painful as I feel it seeping deeper. 

"Cisco?, Caitlin? , What's going on?" I ask through my earpiece only to be met with static, Damn!

Frantically I look around, trying to find the source of all of this. I notice a figure several metres away, a cold chill runs down my spine as he stares back at me. It's too dark to distinguish any features but something about him seems familiar. 

"Are you doing all this?" I ask, motioning to the lights and cars. All the figure does is slowly nod, "What do you want?"

"You'll soon find out, Barry." An all too familiar monstrous voice answers. For a few moments time seems to stop as I process who exactly is standing just a few metres away from me.

Before I can even think of reacting there is a flash of blue and I'm sprawled out on the pavement. The moment the blue flash is gone my earpiece comes back online. 

"Barry, are you okay?, what happened? " Cisco's voice breaks through the intense ringing in my ear. 

"Barry your vitals indicate you are losing consciousness, can you move?" Caitlin says but before I can answer everything goes back and I just see the lone figure standing above me.

UNKNOWN EARTH

Finn's POV

I stand over the river of bodies. It is a sight that would make most sick but I'm used to it by now. But you never stop feeling that little twinge in your heart, thinking on why this person had to die. My musing is interrupted by a bright red flash. 

Most people would cower or at least flinch at the presence of this particularly menacing presence.

"Thawne," I acknowledge. 

"Winters, I see Zolomon is not here to admire his handy work." He motions at the masses of bodies. Unconsciously I clench my fist and grind my teeth together. 

"Why are you here?, shouldn't you be busy tormenting the Flash?" I bite. He simply raises an amused eyebrow. 

"Ordinarily I am all for that but Zolomon has become quite a problem for me, for the entire multiverse actually and the existence of speedsters as a whole." He explains.

"I never took you as such a drama queen."

"Make jokes if you want but we need to stop him or we are all going to die."

"Not one to beat around the bush are you?, alright what's the plan?" I ask.

"We are going to need two things. Intelligence and allies, since the former isn't exactly your area of expertise you can work on finding allies. "

I almost didn't notice the insult in his statement but I brush it aside for now. Where in the hell am I supposed to find other speedsters. 

"Are you fast enough to cross earths?" He asks as if reading my mind, based on everything I don't know about the speed force it is a possibility. 

"Yeah, I mean I've only done it once but yeah."

"Good, because I need you to go to a certain earth. It's very far from here so I expect it will take you a while to get there."

"And where is there?" I ask. The gleam of mischief in his eyes is slightly terrifying but I keep my composure. When the Cheshire-like grin crosses his face I visibility gulp.

"We'll need you to go to Earth 1." He answers. 

"Earth 1?, do you have any idea how long it would take me to get there?" I exclaim. Earth 1 might as well have been on the other side of the multiverse.

"I'll lend you my speed, just keeping enough to get around the other earths. You are going to look for Barry Allen, he'll be invaluable in Zolomon's downfall. And don't mention my name, matter of fact while your there you don't know me." Thawne explains. I raise a curious eyebrow, I know Thawne has done some bad stuff to Earth 1 flash but it can't be that bad right? Nevertheless I nod.

"Let's do it."

EARTH 2

Jesse's POV

The feeling of the speed force rushing through my veins is indescribable. Ever since I found out I could run this fast I never wanted to stop running. Which almost makes up for the fact that this is a painfully uneventful night.

Besides the occasional mugger and one bank robbery nothing has really happened. I've lapped the city at least 18 times. 

"Jesse, maybe we should call it a night." My dad yawns through my earpiece. 

"I won't be out much longer. I'll just take one more lap around the city."

"Fine, just make it quick. "

"Make it Jesse Quick?" I grin to myself. 

"Wow, I'm old and even I know that was cringe worthy" Harry chuckles. 

After my last lap I speed back into the house and change into a simple pair of jeans and a hoodie. I walk up to my dad who is shutting down the monitors. 

"Can I go to sleep now?" He groans which gains a chuckle from me. Just as I am about to go to sleep as well a breach opens right in the middle of the living room. 

With speed unusual for a man his age, my dad already has his blaster ready. I get ready to attack should it be necessary. A familiar head of long hair jumps through

"Roman?" My dad questions. 

"Cisco?" I also wonder, half a second later Caitlin is stepping through the breach.  
"Not that it's not good to see you guys but what are you guys doing here?" I ask.

A grave expression crosses their faces. Okay so this is a big deal.

"Barry was investigating strange activity in central city. His visual and audio recorder were shorted out but before they were we got footage of who took him." Cisco explains. 

"Wait, You telling me that Barry has been taken? "  
I ask.

"Yeah, he has." Caitlin confirms. I hear a subtle break in her voice, her usually composed nature comprised. 

"Taken by who?" My dad finally asks the million dollar question. I notice Cisco swallow heavily before he answers.

"Zoom"


	2. Catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team flash's reinforcements arrive but will it be enough? Meanwhile Zoom is plotting something big, will our heroes be able to figure out his plan before it's too late.

EARTH 1

Jesse's POV

Wally got back not too long ago, he's been pretty busy working with the legends. It's really awkward between us due to our breakup, well, more accurately I dumped him but that's a technicality. Anyways Caitlin insisted on only explaining everything when Wally got here.

Cisco and Caitlin have just finished explaining what's been happening. It's still quite a lot to take in to be honest. 

"...and that's what we saw and heard before Barry's feed died." Cisco finishes. 

"Ramon?, Your sure it was him?" My dad asks. Cisco just responds with a solemn nod.

"You can't mistake a voice like that." Caitlin says. At appears she has regained her composure since we came here, to Earth 1.

"But I thought Barry took Zoom down and he was turned into that zombie flash that killer frost destroyed. " Wally says obviously confused. 

"People have developed a knack for coming back from the dead in Central City so it's not that much of a stretch. " I say, I would have chuckled to myself if the situation weren't so grave. 

"Alright then, so where are we on locating Mr Allen?" My dad asks. Cisco punches a few keys on his computer. 

"The tracking device in his emblem is operational but Zoom is doing something. He somehow learnt how to distort and generate electromagnetic fields which jam everything from electrical appliances to communication and tracking devices. " Cisco explains. Suddenly an idea hits me.

"What if we can use that to track him?" I question to no one in particular. They all give me confused looks. "If Zoom is emitting this field then it must be leaving behind a trace, residual electromagnetic particles." I clarify. 

"And the closer We get to Zoom, the more powerful the residual particles get." Caitlin says as realisation settles onto her features. 

"I'll get right on it. I'll recalibrate the scanners around the city to search for electromagnetic waves. At the very least we can rule out a few areas. " Cisco says.

"You two should get ready, Zoom won't go down easy no matter how fast he is." Harry says to me and Wally.

"What do you mean?, we're going to help them" Caitlin says. 

"With all due respect Dr Snow, while you and Mr Ramon are very capable metas you won't be able to keep up with Zoom. You'd probably just get in their way." My dad explains. I see Caitlin about to protest so I cut in.

"We free Barry and it's three speedsters against one, we'll be fine Caitlin." I say. After some contemplation she does reluctantly back down."Alright Wally let's get ready." I say.

ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

Barry's POV

By the time I'm coming to I feel a throbbing pain in my head but I meet resistance as I reach up to rub it. My eyes open slowly and I realise I am tied up. I can't really remember what happened but I try to vibrate through the ropes only to realise I can't. 

"You'll find escape quite impossible." There's that voice again and suddenly all the memories come flooding back. Looking up I come face to face with that same terrifying mask that caused me so much grief. 

"Zoom," I whisper unable to help the small amount of fear that escapes my voice. Why hasn't he killed me yet? What does he want? 

"A variant of Dr Well's speed dampening serum, effective, isn't it?" He says. 

"What do you want with me, Is this about my speed?" I ask.

"I have much bigger plans than just taking your speed, though I won't lie I do plan on taking it again. Just not at the moment." He explains. A chill runs down my side, I don't even want to begin imagining what he is planning. 

"Then what are you planning?" I ask. He takes off his mask revealing the man I once believed to be Jay Garrick. 

"Like I told you before Barry, You'll find out soon enough. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." He grins.

"Why bring me here?" I ask taking a look around for the first time. This warehouse must've been decommissioned a while ago.

"Isn't it Obvious Barry?" He chuckles as he ignites his blue lightning and that familiar buzz sears through my skin. It's probably the proximity but now it feels like my skin is being set on fire.

"Your the bait" He grins like a Cheshire cat.

Jesse's POV

Me and Wally are racing to the location Caitlin told us about, where the field is at it's strongest. Is it my imagination or is Wally struggling to keep up with me? I mean I know I've put in a lot of practice but I can't be that much faster, I'm not even going at my full speed. 

"Alright, this warehouses has been abandoned for a while so it's the perfect place for Zoom to hold Barry, be careful you two." Caitlin says.

"Watch yourselves, we have no idea how fast Zoom is." I hear Cisco add on.

As soon as we get to the warehouse I know something is off. There is a weird buzzing sensation right under my skin, judging by Wally's reaction I can only assume he feels it too. But we brush it aside and look around the warehouse. 

I open one room and see Barry strapped to a chair and call Wally. I rush forward to untie him.

"Guys we found him, He's a little out of it but he seems fine." I say through the earpiece. 

"Oh, than God" I hear Caitlin breath a sigh of relief. 

"Jesse?, Wally?" Barry mummers as he registers our presence. 

"Sup Barry, How you been?" Wally asks

"Just being kidnapped by a phycotic, evil speedster. Nothing to out of the ordinary. "Barry jokes.

"The fact that you still have a sense of humour means your not too badly banged up, now let's get out of here." I say.

"But you just got here." A voice says from behind me and suddenly me and Wally are ready to fight. "A little jumpy, aren't you?" Says the man, Hunter Zolomon, without his mask.

"You," Is all I say as my Teeth grind and my fists clench to the point that it hurts. The memories of be held captive by this man coming to the forefront of my mind. 

"Jesse, It's been quite a while, you've changed quite a bit." Hunter observes, eyes scanning over me with a sick grin on his face.

"we're here to take Barry back." Wally states without fear of the man in front of us. Brave considering the fear I am holding back at the moment. 

"And you must be Kid Flash, cute. You don't seem afraid. Perhaps I can show you why you should be" He says, threat evident in his voice. 

"Let them go Zoom, I'm the one you want." Barry says.

"Wrong Barry. I was hoping old man Garrick would be here two but I guess the two of you are good enough." Zoom says as he pit on his mask and blue lighting erupts from him. A sharp pain runs through me but I ignore it and launch myself at him.

I'm not exactly sure what happened next but I remember a flurry of blue before pain radiates through my body and I'm thrown hard against the opposing wall.I look up just in time to see Zoom vibrate his hand through Wally's shoulder. The room is filled with a pained shout as Wally falls to the floor, clutching his shoulder. 

"Given up already Jesse?" He mocks. A cold fury erupts from my core, all of a sudden I don't care about anything else but hurting Zoom. If I had been focusing I would have noticed that my lightning turned blood red.

Fists fly and lightning crackles as I go at it with Zoom. I don't know how I'm able to move so fast but I do. I block a punch and ram Zoom into a wall before unleashing a barrage of punches. One last hard punch to his face drains all of my excess energy. Zoom is still for a long time and I almost think I've one.

"Not bad, Jesse." He laughs before grabbing me by the neck and lifting me clean off the floor. I punch and kick and do pretty much anything to get him off but his grip around my throat just tightens. 

I used all my energy to launch that last attack. Everything starts fading as my lungs scream for air. My arms fall to my sides as my energy drys out completely and I now see nothing but those demonic eyes staring satisfied back at me. Just as I am about to black out I see a flash of white and the vice grip on my throat releases

Finn's POV

I come out of the other end of the breach at last. Unfortunately for me I immediately feel a spike in the speed force. Unnaturally powerful, I can only guess that it is where Zolomon is.

I run through the city, trying not to run into the unfamiliar infrastructure. I make a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse because why not. Evil guys and abandoned warehouses. I hear an intense struggle as I run in. I see a tall figure in black holding up a girl, I react on impulse as I rush forward and ram into the black figure. I spin around and catch the girl before she hits the ground. 

If this weren't such a tense situation I would actually take a moment to admire the girls beauty. She doesn't look any older than me. But no time for that, I settle her down gently and face the figure in black. I have a pretty goodidea of who this guy is.

"Hunter Zolomon," I state. 

"How do you know me?, Who are you?" He demands.

While he is taken off guard I run forward and drive my fist into his chest, sending him flying into the opposing wall. Without pause I run up to him again and give him a cross across the face. The speed that Thawne sent me is quickly wearing off. I need to end this quickly. 

I grap Zolomon by the color while he is still dazed and run out of the building. I run until I start running through a breach, I have no idea which earth I pass but I toss him there. I immediately turn around and run back to earth 1 and back to the warehouse where I examine the area. 

Now that I can take the time to look around I see three figures, all dressed in friction resistant suits, speedsters no doubt. 

Suddenly a breach opens right in front of me and I'm instantly on alert. Zoom?, No there's no way. Two people step out of the portal. A man with long hair and goggles and a woman with icy while hair. Much like me the instantly go on the defensive. 

"Who the hell are you?" The man asks.I raise an eyebrow. 

"Saving lives, what I do best." I shrug.

"Sassy, isn't he?, I already like him." The girl with white hair say, a weird edge to her voice but then her eyes fall on the man strapped to the chair and her hair immediately turns strawberry blonde. She runs to him and begins untieing him.

"Barry?, Barry?, are you okay? " She exclaims.

"Look I don't know who you are but..." The guy with the goggles starts with a lot of hostility before he places a hand on my shoulder. Strangely he zones out for afew seconds, what the..." Help us get them back to the Cortex." He finishes in an almost friendly tone. Wierd change of attitude but I'll let it slide.

Silently I nod but I sling the speedster girls arm over my shoulder and lift her bridal style.

I approach the breach. I'm really starting to hate these things. I step forward into the breach which I'm guessing leads to the cortex.


	3. Fast track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn officially meets team flash, though past experience has led team flash to be cautious of mysterious speedsters. Now they must device a plan to stop him.

EARTH 1

Finn's POV

"So let me see if I got this, Barry, Caitlin, Wally, Harrison, Cisco and Jesse." I list running through each person in the room. We just got back to this so called cortex a few hours ago so the speedsters had time to heal.

"That's right and you are?" Caitlin asks.

"Finn, Finn Winters. I was sent here to find you, to help each other stop Zolomon." I explain. 

"Who sent you?" Barry questions with a curious eyebrow. 

"The one who gave me the boost I needed to get here as quick as I could. Beyond that I can't say." I answer, remembering that Thawne told me not to mention him.

"Well forgive us for being a little apprehensive about you but we don't exactly have a lot of good experiences with mysterious speedsters who claim that they want to help." Cisco saus with a grave expression on. 

"Well that's a real shame but Zolomon is getting more powerful by the day. The only reason I was able to get the upper hand this time is because I caught him off guard. Now he has already done enough damage and I can't take him on alone." I explain. I subconsciously let my emotions creep onto my face.

I look up and see everyone eyeing me calculating faces, Obviously trying to discern what I'm thinking. 

"Zoom took something from you." Jesse says. I meet her eyes seeing a look of understanding. I slowly nod.

"Zolomon came to my earth and he needed power. So he started slaughtering the speedsters there, steeling their connection to the speed force to amplify his own." I explain. 

"But how? I didn't even know speedsters could do that. Plus wasn't Zoom killed by Killer Frost when he was the Black Flash?" Wally wonders. 

"Well given what we're used to dealing with it is not that big of a stretch. The question I have is if Zoom wanted to take Barry's Speed then why kidnap him?" Harry asks.

"He said I was the bait." Barry reveals. 

"Bait for who?" Caitlin asks.

"For Wally and Jesse. " I say. Everyone turns back to me. "Zolomon wanted to lure you to him so he could steal the speed force from all three of you."

"Of course. He knew if we lost Barry we would need to call on the help of another speedsters or in this case speedsters." Cisco realises. 

"And now that he's failed he'll be hell bent on getting all of your speed now which is why you need my help." I say.

"Like we said, still a little apprehensive." Barry says.

"If I wanted to hurt any of you I would've left you to Zolomon in that warehouse. Plus if their is anyone who would give someone the benefit of the doubt I'd be you flash." I say resisting the urge to smirk at the end.

I see the conflict in Barry's eyes, he's still unwilling to fully trust me but hewants to give me a chance. 

"We don't judge people before we get to know them but we will be keeping a close eye on you, I get the slightest inclination that you might betray us, I'll deal with you myself. " Barry says, stretching to his full hight to intimidate me. The intimidation factor is dulled by the fact that I'm actually a little taller than Barry.

This time a let a little smirk cross my face, sure Barry is a formidable speedster from what I hear but I've been one for much longer and I have my tricks. 

"You don't have to worry, I have no intention of betraying anyone. I want Zoom gone just as much as all of you." I say, straightening Barry's suit. 

"Good, Got any suggestions?" Barry asks the room as he backs off.

"I have one." Harry says and everyone turns to him. "Zoom wants all of you in one place so he can steal you speed my suggestion is that you split up and look for answers individually."

"Answers to what?" Wally asks.

"How Zoom is able to steal other speedster's speed, how he is still alive and what is his next move."

"Wouldn't splitting up just make us more vulnerable targets? " Jesse asks.

"Not if we break off in two. Their are two speedsters here, Barry, Jesse, Wally and mind. If we break off into pairs we can watch each others backs while still keeping Zolomon from getting what he wants." I explain. 

Everyone seems to turn the idea around in their heads for a while before they come to a silent agreement. The older people in the room turn to me.

"Can you travel to other earths? " Barry asks. I nod."Take Jesse and Cisco to earth 2, that's where Zoom is from, if there are answers you'll find them there."

I look over my companions, my eyes resting on Jesse. I never took the time to notice how beautiful she is, obviously I end up staring because her dad gives me that 'I'm going to kill you if you keep eyeing my daughter' look, if that exists. 

"And you guys? " I ask.

"We'll stay here on earth one and try to get more information on Zoom, maybe find a way to neutralise him. The more we know about our enemies the better the chance we have at defeating them" Harry explains. 

"Cisco will Vibe you to earth two, Since Finn can travel across earths on his own so, Jesse, always Stay close to one of them in case you need to make a quick exit. " Barry explains before turning directly to me."I meant what I said I'm willing to let you prove which side your on but Jesse and Cisco will be watching. One false move is all they need to take you down"

"You really have a lot of trust issues but fine, I got their back. You can trust me, pretty soon you'll learn that." I say as I turn to Jesse."Shall we, Gorgeous. " I smile at her.

I almost didn't notice the red tinge spread up to her face, at this point I can't stop the grin that crosses my face. I can understand the glares from Harrison but what's up with Wally. I really can't help myself so I turn to him and smirk.

"Do I detect a hint of the J word?" I tease, seeing him struggle to hold himself back is oddly satisfying. 

"Okay there, I think we should go." Cisco says as he puts on his goggles. Moments later there is a portal to Earth 2 right in front of us. Before I could walk through I feel a strong grip on my arm.

"The only reason I'm allowing this is because you saved my daughters life and you are one of the few people capable of keeping her alive. However if you even think about hurting her..." He begins. 

"You'll kill me, you'll end me, you'll deal with me. If you people don't stop threatening and warning me we'll never get anything done. Shall we?" I cut in before walking through the portal. 

Cisco and Jesse step through moments later. 

"So where to now?" Jesse asks.

"If Zolomon returned here after whatever happened to him when he was killed by Frost where would he have gone?" I ask. Jesse immediately goes stiff, a haunted look settles into her features. I step forward and lay a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "Hey Gorgeous, are you alright there?"

"Yeah sorry, we might be able to find something where he was keeping me." Jesse says gravely. 

"Keeping you?" I ask. I wince as I see Cisco shake his head, I shouldn't have asked that. Before I can rectify this mistake she answers. 

"At one point he kidnapped me to get to my dad and he... Well let's just say it wasn't very pleasant. Anyways I know where it is follow me." She says before speeding off. 

"Come on Jess, not all of us have super speed. Go get her dude!" Cisco exclaims. It takes me a second to process his words.

"What? , oh right. " I say before I speed after her. She's faster than I gave her credit for. At one moment It almost looked like her yellow lightning turned red, but just as quickly as it appears, it vanishes. 

I catch up to her just before she reaches a high cliff. I stop in front of her, keeping her from going further. 

"As much as I love chasing you, you kinda worried Cisco back their." I say. It takes her a moment to calm herself. 

"Sorry, This place just brings back a lot of memories. Do you always flirt this on serious missions? " She teases after regaining her composure. 

"No, your just a special case, little Quick. " I fire back.

"Don't call me little Quick. " She warns

"Or what?" I tease.

"Really?, you guys are flirting now?" Cisco says as he steps out of a breach. 

"Wha, no...We weren't..." Jesse rambles. 

"Okay, this is the place? " I ask motion to the unfinished track. Jesse nods."Then let's take a look"

Barry's POV

"I don't like it, I got a bad feeling about this guy, Barry." Wally persists. 

"Look Wally, he saved our lives. He deserves at least one chance. " I say.

"As much as I hate to agree with that statement, Mr Winters has shown to be an incredible asset. He's faster than any speedster on this team." Harry explains. Wally scoffs but I think we both know Harry is right. 

"But their must be a reason behind his speed and if we analyse him we can find a way to reverse those speed components to neutralise Zoom's powers." Caitlin says."Only problem being he went to Earth 2."

"So in order to stop Zoom we have to figure out what makes him tick now and I believe we can by scanning what happens when he sapps someone's speed." Harry says.

"How do we do that?" I ask.

"We get his attention, one of you will have to let Zoom attempt to sap your speed while the other stays close by to intercept him so Zoom doesn't end up murdering one of you." Harry explains. 

"That's insane, Zoom took out three speedsters without much effort. Now there's just two of you." Caitlin says.

"Caitlin, This might work. We'd be able to find out how Zoom is stealing speed, then we can stop him. But I'll only do this if your on board. " I say gripping her shoulders gently. 

"Will you take all the precautions to make sure nothing goes wrong?" She asks. I firmly nod without hesitating. 

"Then let's do it" Caitlin says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to split up the team, makes the characters easier to develop. Their is a main plot coming, it'll reveal itself in due time.


	4. Re-enter Zoom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 1 Team Flash work on finding Zoom while Earth 2 ream flash gather information. Little do they know, they are both in for a big surprise.

EARTH 1

Barry's POV

"So how does this algorithm work again?" I ask.

"Well, when Zoom runs he emits field which messes with electrical equipment. By mapping the residential trail of this field we should be able to track his location as soon as he taps into the speed force." Harry explains. 

Out of the corner of my eye I see Caitlin fidget nervously. When I fully turn towards her she looks down almost immediately. 

"Cait?, What's wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"It's nothing, " She responds way too quickly. Gently I grab both her shoulders and give them a comforting squeeze. 

"Come on Cait, you can talk to me." I say.

"This is a lot like the first time you confronted Zoom." She states. I wince as the memories of Zoom braking my back flood through my mind."I thought you were going to die Barry. Zoom was killing you and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop him.

When Zoom told me you were dead I didn't know how to react, I refused to believe until I found you again. You have no idea how relieved I was to see you alive, now Zoom is back and...and I don't want to feel helpless as you go out there and face him...I can't..." She cuts herself off.

Caitlin's voice was trembling throughout a lot of her explanation but now she is shaking and sobbing. By instinct I draw her into an embrace and rub her back slowly.

There are times I forgot what a heavy toll Zoom extracted from us when he we went up against us the first time. After minutes Caitlin regains her composure but I still hang on to her.

"I know Zoom took a lot out of us the first time we fought him. But I'm promising you I will do whatever I can to keep you safe, to keep all of us safe. As long as Zoom is out there none of us are safe.

So Cait, If I'm going to have a chance of taking him down I need you and everyone else's help."

After reluctantly nodding I finally let her go and turn to Harry. 

"So we'll have Zoom's location the instant he accesses the Speed Force?" I ask. Harry gives a firm nod. "Then let's catch ourselves a speedster."

EARTH 1

Jesse's POV

We've been searching Zoom's lair for a while now and so far we've found nothing, at least nothing important. Damn this place still gives me nightmares, a shiver runs down my spine. 

"You alright there, Gorgeous?" Finn asks with his now trademark smirk. I roll my eyes at the nickname. 

"I'm good, it's just I really hate this place." I answer without revealing the whole truth. If he notices he doesn't say anything. 

"Well, this seems like a radical waste of time." Cisco vents. He's right to a great extent. "I'll check the rest of this creepy lair, you guys run through the rest of everything here. And Finn, when I get back we're giving you a cool superhero name."

When Cisco leaves we double check the room for any clues on what Zoom's been up to.

"So, How did you get your powers?" Finn asks after a few minutes. I bite my lip, not wanting to go into the whole story of Barry losing his speed.

"Dark Matter explosion, you?" I shoot back.

"Born with it." He responds. I raise my eyebrow and fully turn towards him.

"How did that happen?" I ask. He shrugs. 

"Father was a speedster but he was killed some time when I was 5. Mother remarried when I was 8 to another speedster..." He begins. 

"Wait, how many speedsters are on your earth?" I cut in.

"Not as many as you are probably thinking but certainly enough to pose a threat. But Zoom killed a little more than half of then so..."He trails off.

"So, I take it your stepdad taught you how to use your speed." I say.

"Yeah, taught me everything I know, wouldn't have survived Zoom's attack without that knowledge." He says. He's so Damn lucky, I wish my dad had the same enthusiasm about training me as Finn's dad had about training him."

"Sounds like the model dad." I say. For a split second I see his face harden. Had I not been a speedster I wouldn't have noticed. 

"He wasn't a model Dad at all. In fact, some would say he is the reverse." He says darkly.

Just as I am about to ask him what's wrong a breach opens right in front of us and Cisco jumps out with a petrified expression on his face.

"Cisco?, What's wrong?" I ask shaking him softly to snap him out of this haze. His lips are trembling and his eyes have a haunted look in them.

Then a hauntingly familiar buzz ignites under my skin. Oh God!, I turn to Finn who is on high alert. At this point Cisco finally recovers enough to speak. 

"Zoom is coming." He says just before a streak of Blue lightning rushes past us. As it stops a familiar demonic figure turns to face us.

"More speedsters?, Good. That means more for me to take." He says in his monstrous voice before the blue lightning reignites. Here we go.

EARTH 1

Barry's POV

An alert goes off and we are all instantly on high alert. Harry runs to the monitor and runs through the data.

"We got a hit on Zoom, suit up Barry, he's on the east edge of central city. " Harry says. I'm instantly in my flash suit, ready to face Zoom.

"Are you sure about this Barry?" Caitlin asks me. I see the flutter of fear in her eyes and try my best to hide my own.

"I'll be ready for him this time, don't worry Cait." I say with on last nod to both of them before turning to Wally. 

"I'll go first and assess what we are dealing with, be on standby." I order. Just as he is about to argue I cut in."Wally I'm not benching you, we just need to be smart about this. "

Though I can see he is conflicted he hesitantly agrees. With his confirmation I speed off to Zoom's location. 

The moment I come to a halt I analyse the larger speedster. I maintain a good distance remembering what happened the last time I got too close to him. Zoom's clawed hand reaches up and takes off his mask.

"Good to see you again, Barry. " Zoom says in his normal voice. Impossibly I feel even more sick, just seeing the man who pretended to be Jay Garrick and we all believed him.

"What do you want, Hunter?" I demand through gritted teeth. 

"Always straight to the point weren't you Barry. I want what I always wanted, to be the fastest speedster in existence and now I will achieve that goal." He says.

"How are you still alive, I saw Killer Frost Kill you when you were the Black Flash." I wonder aloud. 

"Oh, that. Well after being shattered into pieces I woke up in the speed force, no way to get out. But I realised something, the more time I spent in there the more I learned. I became faster, stronger and more powerful than I had ever been. 

One day I saw the portal back to the physical reopened, the one you took to get back but I decided to stay. Eventually I learned enough about the speed force to bring my plan to life.

I can now enter and exit the speed force at will, travel through other earths and dimensions with ease, create speed force duplicates . But most importantly, I learned how to sap away the speed of other speedsters."

After Zoom is done explaining a jolt of fear runs through my body. 

"Oh God," I hear Harry whisper as Zoom finishes his explanation. 

"Barry this is worse than we thought. If Zoom really is that powerful then you need to wait for Wally to get there before engaging. " Caitlin urges. 

"Even then it probably won't be enough. " Harry points out.

"It doesn't matter Zoom, Whatever your next move is we are going to stop you." I say, trying to buy time for Wally to arrive. Zoom just chuckles. 

"By 'we' I assume you mean your team. Every speedster you use to try and stop me just makes me stronger. In fact, I have a feeling Jesse and your new friend are in a little bit of a pickle as we speak. " Zoom grins as he explains. A cold chill runs down my spine as I realise half of our team is on Earth 2.

"If you hurt them..." I begin. 

"Oh it's a little late for that, Barry. I'm pretty sure they've run into my duplicate. If they come out of it with both their lives and speed intact I sure would be impressed." He smirks. 

Just then a yellow streak of lightning stops next to me and Wally is here.

"Oh? Two of you? , Then this is going to be fun." He puts his mask back on before blue lightning engulfs his body. And so it begins.

Earth 2

Finn's POV

Things went to hell pretty quickly after Zoom showd up. Zipping around the room, the longer this fight goes on the slower we get. Zoom is sapping away our speed.

"You guys entertaining the idea of retreating? " I ask after a particularly nasty shot from Zoom sends me flying back into a wall.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that is probably a good idea." Cisco states. I take a quick look at Jesse who nods at me.

I run forward at full speed, ignoring the buzzing and launch a white lightning bolt at him. To my shock he grabs my lightning and sends it back flying at me. It hurts like hell but it provides enough distraction for Jesse to launch Zoom across the room.

I grab Jesse and Cisco, I've never ran across Earths with people before but desperate times call for desperate measures. I launch us out of the side of the cliff. I feel it now, now that I am no longer in close proximity to Zolomon I can feel my speed returning. 

I gather enough speed to break through the dimensional barrier straight through to Earth 1.

"I could've just Vibed us here, you know? " Cisco questions. Oh yeah, forgot about that. I turn to them looking sheepish. 

Then all the lights around us begin flickering. Well Damn.

"Did Zoom follow us here?" Jesse asks.

Cisco reaches up to his ear, someone at star labs must be contacting him now that we are in range. His eyes widen as he creates a breach. 

"Barry and Wally are fighting Zoom c'mon." He says. You must be joking.

"That's just great." I sigh as the three of us enter the breach. 

Just as we step through we see three lightning streaks dancing around, Orange, yellow and blue. Zolomon seems sufficiently distracted. Cisco grabs my shoulder. 

"Run back to star labs and get a pair of power dampening cuffs. " He says. I'm there and back really fast even for me. 

"We'll keep him distracted, On our signal Cuff him and cuff him fast." Jesse says.

Jesse runs forward and tackles Zolomon to the floor but he tosses her off like a rag doll. While Zolomon is off guard Cisco hits him with his inter dimensional energy before Barry and Wally begin circling him. Jesse gives me the thumbs up.

While Zolomon is distracted I dash up to him, bring his hands behind his back and cuff him before he has a chance to notice me.

The result is instantaneous, the blue lightning disappears and Zolomon drops like a rock.

Everyone takes a moment to catch their breath before me and Cisco hesitantly examine Zolomon.

"Did we just win?" Cisco asks. As much as I want to believe it is over this was way too easy. 

"I highly doubt it." I respond. 

A dark chuckle escapes the fallen speedster as he gets to his feet.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Ge asks mockingly in a surprisingly human voice. 

Right before our eyes he disappears in an explosion of Blue lightning which is blinding. 

Then there is that terrifyingly familiar buzz under my skin. You must be joking. A flash of blue and the very same speedster we just took down is standing right in front of us.

"This is exactly what I wanted, all of you in one place. " He growls. All of a sudden a crippling pain raises from the buzz under my skin and I crumble to the floor. 

I have just enough perception left to see Barry, Wally and Jesse going through the same thing. 

"Now, your speed is mine!" Zoom exclaims in triumph. 

The last thing I see before the entire world goes black is a flash of Red.


	5. Sidelined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is forced to re-evaluate their options. As a storm approaches Zoom continues his reign of terror.

UNKNOWN EARTH

Finn's POV

I blink until everything clears. The black spots in my field of vision soon fade. With great difficulty a push my self up into a sitting position. Next to me I notice a still female figure.

I flip her on her back, seeing that it's Jesse I feel for a pulse. Her pulse is slow but steady. A flash of red speeds past me before a vibrating figure with red glowing eyes, dressed in yellow appears. 

"You here to tell me about what a terrible job I'm doing because my day has been rough enough. " I say drily. Thawne stops vibrating and reveals his face. 

"I trained you better than that." He states simply. I just snort as I regain my footing."We have a serious problem. "He continues. 

"Really?, I didn't notice. " I reply with a heavy eye roll. Thawne ignores my response and continues explaining. 

"Zoom stole Flash and Kid Flash's speed. That's two less people we have in our fight against Zoom. Fortunately for you I was able to get you and the girl out before he stole yours." He says. 

"Why save me?" I ask. 

"Fatherly instinct. " He mocks which gets a glare from me."Because I still need your help. "

"And the girl?" I ask.

"You are already having a hard time gaining the teams trust. You being the only one to escape with your powers would have been far too suspicious. Plus there is something...interesting about this girl. " Thawne explains. 

"Interesting, how?"

"I don't know yet, but I have a feeling we will soon find out. " A malicious grin crosses his face.

"So what do we do now?"

"She will wake up any minute now. Tell her you were able to muster enough strength to get yourself and her away from Zoom and you passed out from the strain. 

I believe I have some leads that may help us deduce Zoom's weakness but I need time. "

Soon Jesse begins to stir as Thawne finishes explaining. Just as I turn to check on her there is a flash of red and I know Thawne is gone, ha, Thawne is gone, that rhymes. 

"What happened? " Jesse groans. I sigh, even though lying has become a bit of a bad habit it is necessary. I explain the story Thawne instructed me to."Then what happened to Barry and Wally?"

"I don't know, I only caught a glimpse of them before I run us here. But I'm fairly positive Zoom stole their speed." I say. She bites her lip before casting her eyes around the unfamiliar landscape. 

"Where are we?" She asks. As far as the eye can see their is greenery and forest land with a distant city visible in the background. 

"Home. " I respond flatly. I didn't really have the time to examine my surroundings while I was talking with Thawne. It never occurred to me that Thawne would have brought me to my earth.

I help Jesse to her feet as she takes in the natural scenery. 

"We need to get back. Without The Flash and Kid Flash Earth 1 doesn't have a first line defence against Zoom. " She says as she pushes off me only to instantly crumble. 

Lucky for her I'm instantly by her side and help her back up to a vertical base.

"Easy their gorgeous. Zoom still took a lot out of us even though we still have our speed." I say.

"But..." She tries to argue but I cut in.

"Right now we can't even break the sound barrier let alone the dimensional barrier. We need to rest, get back our strength. No sense giving Zoom even more of an advantage. " I say. 

After pondering my words for a minute she finally relents with a small nod.

"Where do we go now?"She asks.

"I know a place. " I respond after some pondering.

Earth 1

Caitlin's POV

Waiting for Barry to wake up after Zoom's attack was agonizing. After running a few tests on him I found no trace of the speed force, Wally's tests showed the same results. 

After a small groan from Barry he begins to stir.

"Barry?" I ask, barely above a whisper. 

He blinks his eyes for a few seconds, adjusting to the light before his eyes land on me. I offer him a small smile which he returns even if it looks a little forced. 

"Hey, Cait." He says. The familiar fluttering sensation returns in the pit of my stomach as he uses my pet name.

Snap out of it Cait, first and foremost you are a physician. I immediately put all my focus on Barry's health. 

"Do you remember what happened?" I question him.

"I remember fighting Zoom with the others. Then there was perhaps the worst pain I ever felt in my life. Everything went black then I woke up here. What happened?"

I'm really hesitant to tell Barry about his speed. It would probably crush him, Zoom already took it once and now he's taken it again. He must sense this hesitation because he gently places his hand over mine. 

"It's okay Cait, you can tell me." He says. I swallow heavily before answering him. 

"Whatever Zoom did to you and Barry, he was able to drain your connection to the speed force and take it into his own like he said. " I explain. 

There is a long pause as he processes this new information. 

"What about the others?" He asks.

"Wally went through the same thing but he hasn't woken up yet. We don't know what happened to Jesse and Finn but Jesse's transmitter is out of range so we don't know where they are. " I say.

Barry nods before trying to sit up but I gently place my hand on his shoulder and help him back down. 

"No, you need rest. I think we all do, we need to reconsider our options before we make a move." I say as I settle him back down. 

After I'm sure Barry is a sleep I check on Wally before walking up to the cortex. Harry is pacing while Cisco is massaging his temples. 

"What have we got, Snow?" Harry asks.

"Their speed is definitely gone. " I respond. 

"The Zoom has only gotten that much more powerful." Harry sighs. 

There is a very long pause before someone decides to speak up.

"So what now?, it doesn't look like we have a ton of options here." Cisco points out. 

"Well Zoom just took out half of the speedsters on the team and the other two are missing..." I trail of trying to assess our situation. 

"Well we tried beating Zoom with Shere force and numbers and that didn't work, he wasoa few steps ahead. " Harry says. 

"And with his speed force duplicates there is no guarantee that if we do catch him we'll have the real Zoom. " Cisco adds on.

Then a thought hits me. It's an incredibly stupid idea, so stupid that it might just work.

"We can use me." I say. Cisco looks at me like I had suddenly grown a second head whilst Harry has an incredibly skeptical look on his face.

"Come again," Cisco says

"Hunter truly believed that he loved me. If some part of that still exists it will draw him to us..." I trail off.

"And into a trap. " Harry finishes. 

"What?, No, Caitlin that's a terrible idea. what if something goes wrong like it did today?" Cisco exclaims. 

"If we let Zoom continue on his reign of terror then every speedster in the multiverse will be in danger. And then Zoom will be unstoppable. " I say.

"She's right. " Harry says.

"Harry! , you can't be seriou..." Cisco begins. 

"If Zoom gets a hold on that much power then nothing, no one will be able to stand against him. But we can't be reckless about this, Snow. Even if there is a part of Zoom that still cares for you if he senses for a moment that something is off I'm quite sure he won't hesitate to kill you. 

We can't take that chance. If we are going to lure Zoom into a trap we have to make sure that we have an effective means of containing him and we are putting none of us in unnecessary danger. " Harry explains. 

"Well then, I think I have something that can contain him I'll just go fill in Barry..." Cisco begins.

"No!" I exclaim. Harry gives me a curious raised eyebrow while Cisco just looks at me incredulously. "If Barry finds out about what we are trying to do then he'll try to stop us. You know him, even without his speed he still feels he needs to shoulder every burden and keep us safe.

Barry has saved us many times, now it's our turn to save him. " I explain. 

After a very hesitant few minutes they both nod in agreement. 

"Okay then, let's get started. " I say. 

UNKNOWN EARTH

Jesse's POV

We come to a stop in front of a relatively large house, probably upper middle class. Finn opens the door to reveal a rather cosy looking interior. The thing that catches my attention is that the photos on the walls are all of Finn and his mother.

"Why isn't your father in any of these?" I ask.

"Mum likes to keep the pictures of my dad up in her room. As for my adaptive father, let's just say he's not big on family pictures. " Finn explains. 

I don't know what it is exactly but there is a dark edge to his voice as he talks about his foster father.

"I take it you two don't get along. " I say. He actually gives a light chuckle to that. 

"We get along fine enough, Gorgeous. It's just that with him I gad to grow up much faster than I should have. I guess some part of me still holds that against him. " He says.

I trail my hand gently over one of the portraits where Finn is on a roller coaster with his mother.

"What's her name?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. Finn is obviously caught off guard because he takes a moment to respond. 

"Samantha, she's probably doing relief work right now, Zoom's attack extracted a heavy toll." Finn says solemnly. All of a sudden he snaps out of his daze and a grin returns to his face.

"Anyways, we can rest up here. Some of my mother's old cloths should fit you." He says as he begins going up the stairs.

"Sure your mother won't mind? " I ask.

"Nah, besides you can't be walking around in you speedster clothes. I mean I've heard of devotion to duty but that's just excessive. " He jokes. Surprisingly I laugh at that before a thought hits me.

"That's it, That's your superhero name." I say. He looks really confused before I clarify. "XS,"

"XS?, I kinda like it. Back in a sec, don't miss me too much, Gorgeous. " He says before ascending the stairs. He misses my eye roll.

I take a better look around the house, specifically around the library. One book stands out, mostly because it was hand written

'Tachyon Enhancement, Written by Prof. E.T'

Interesting, but before I can actually pick it up Finn walks into the room. His eyes reach the book before coming back up to meet mine. I see a flash of something in his eyes but I can't tell what it is.

"Did your father write this?" I ask.

He strolls on over and picks up the book before placing in in one of the doors and handing me the clothes.

"Yes, he did." He states. It's clear from the tone of his voice that he doesn't want to discuss it any further but I can't help my curiosity. 

"My father told me about Tachyons. Their supposed to supercharge the speed force cells in an individual to amplify their speed." I say.

There is a conflict in his eyes, as if he is debating with himself on how to respond. Eventually his eyes soften.

"Their not supposed to, they do. He called it the speed equation. He spent a lot of time on it, using me as a subject he tested the enhancements on me." He says.

I'm not exactly sure how to respond to that. What kind of father, adoptive or not, experiments on his own son. He looks at me and offers a small smile. 

"Don't hold all the blame against him, I wanted to do it. Probably me subconsciously seeking his approval. Pathetic, isn't it." He scoffs but I see the pain in his eyes. 

I don't know what comes over me but I find myself placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before applying a gentle squeeze. 

"It's not pathetic it's natural. When I was younger I used to do everything to get my dad's attention but I soon realised I had nothing to prove to him. If your father doesn't see how special then he's an idiot. " I say gently. 

Slowly a genuine smile crosses his face. It's funny cause I'm used to seeing a cocky smirk or grin.

"Thanks, Jesse." He says. 

"So you finally called me by my actual name, Finally. " I tease. 

"So you don't want me to call you gorgeous? " Ge questions with a raised eyebrow. I pretend to ponder this for a few seconds. 

"Actually, the name is starting to grow on me." I respond. 

"We should rest, We'll need to be at one hundred percent if we are going to go up against Zoom again. C'mon I'll settle into one of the guest rooms." Finn explains as he motions for me to follow him.

I actually forgot how exhausted I was. Finn is right, now is definitely not the time to face Zoom again. The moment my head hits the soft pillow I'm out like a light. 

Earth 19

Zoom's POV

As I stand over the body of yet another speedster I feel an electrifying buzz, the one I get whenever I steel speed. 

Picking off speedsters one-by-one, earth-by-earth would be woefully inefficient. I'm betting team flash, or what's left of it anyway, still thinks that's my plan. They have no idea how wrong they were. 

At this point I find my previous plan incredibly stupid, after all, why destroy the multiverse when you can rule it. And with Team Flash out of commission for the time being I can proceed with my plan.

I launch my self forward, breaking the dimensional barrier. 

"Back to Earth 2 it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't updated this in a while, sorry guys. Just started college and it's kinda hectic but I'll find time to update both my stories. Hope you guys like the new chapter.


	6. Just A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team flash has been down before...but never like this. But if they have proved one thing it's that they will always find that spark of hope. Watch them rekindle it, perhaps in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm betting you want to kill me. Sorry guys, I haven't updated in a while but do not fret, I shan't abandon this story. I'll try to update as often as possible.

**CHAPTER 6: Just a Spark**

**Finn’s POV**

I stare at the book on tachyon enhancement, this book really screwed up my childhood, I would probably burn it if its contents hadn’t saved my life on countless occasions. I hear a cackle of electricity and see flash of red, I don’t need to turn around to know who it is.

“What did you find out?” I ask while still staring at the book.

“Not much, whatever happened to zoom in the speed-force it’s beyond anything I can understand.” He answers all too calmly.

“So, we can’t stop him?” I ask as I finally turn to face my ‘Father’.

“I didn’t say that.” He answers smugly.

“Care to elaborate.” I offer,

“Not really, but if you insist, I think I figured out a way to offset the speed-force Zoom is producing. We use negative speed-force to counter it.” He explains.

“And where are you going to find a strong enough conduit to conduct that much negative speed-force, if you tried it, it would just kill you.” I point out.

“It’s a big multiverse, Finn, you can’t tell me that out of all the infinite earth out there we can’t find a powerful enough conduit.” He says.

“So, that’s the plan? We run around the multiverse looking for the perfect conduit?” I ask Sceptically. He just chuckles.

“We? No, I will. You keep an eye on The Flash or what’s left of him that is. I wouldn’t give zoom the satisfaction of wiping out The Flash.” He responds. I roll my eyes at the implication

“Let me guess, that pleasure belongs to only you.” I say flatly.

“So, I have taught you something, I was beginning to get worried.” He retorts.

“Finn is that you?” I hear Jesse call as she enters the room. Just as I turn to face her I notice a flash of red behind me, it seems Thawne decided to make himself scarce, probably for the best.

“Jesse how are you feeling?” I ask. I notice she is still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“A lot better actually, guess I just needed a little sleep. Who were you talking to?” She asks.

“Myself, I tend to ramble to myself from time to time, apparently I’m an amazing conversationalist.” I grin as she rolls her eyes. I hear the front door open.

“I’m home!” The person calls out. Jesse turns to me and gives a questioning look.

“Mum’s home.” I clarify.

The footsteps grow louder as she enters the room.

“Ah, Finn your back. I was beginning to get a little worried…” She pauses as her eyes land on Jesse who happens to be wearing some of mum’s old clothes.

“Right, things got a little complicated when I went to earth 1.” I say.

“You don’t say, nice to meet you, Samantha Winters.” She introduces herself to Jesse with an outstretched hand. Jesse shakes her hand kindly.

“Jesse Wells, and it’s nice to meet you too.” She responds.

“Oh, a girl with manners? Well Finn you definatly could have gone for a lot worse.” She winks.

A Slight pink haze runs up my neck to my face, no, no, no, I do not blush. Jesse tries her best to hold in her laughter at my discomfort, her effort is pitiful.

“So, your silver tongue has a weakness after all, thank your for pointing that out Ms. Winters.” Jesse smirks at me.

“Oh, just call me Sam or Samie, whichever strikes your fancy. I am just about to make dinner, I hope your hungry.” She says. As if on que, Jesse’s stomach starts rumbling, mum smiles softly, “I’ll take that as a yes. You kids have fun while I make dinner.”

My mother begins busying herself in the kitchen, Jesse suddenly turns to me, serious.

“We have to get back to earth one.” She says.

“I agree with you, but let’s eat first, we can’t fight a sociopathic, serial killing speedster on an empty stomach. C’mon let’s play some Kortal Kombat.” I suggest, she appears very hesitant for a minute before relenting.

30 minutes and countless fatalities later I throw the controller down on the couch.

“I don’t know how, but your cheating.” I grumble as I cross my arms like a toddler.

“Aww don’t cry, you’ll get it next time, don’t give up” She babies me.

“Dinner’s ready!” My mom shouts.

“Perfect timing.” I say, speeding my way into the kitchen, my mother barely flinches.

“Not in the house Finn.” She lightly scolds as I sit at the table.

“Sorry.” I state without actually meaning it, Jesse follows suit, sitting across from me and next to my mother.

A few minutes later we are idly chatting about random stuff. That is until…

“So, Jesse, what brings you to our earth?” My mother asks.

Jesse’s eyes meet mine, she clearly doesn’t know how to respond to that.

“As Finn said, things got a little complicated on Earth 1, had to do a little regrouping.” She answers, I sigh out in relief. My mother really doesn’t need to know everything that’s going on.

“I see, you haven’t seen your father lately have you?” She asks me, I clench my fist.

“He’s not my father, he’s the guy that you married.” I reply flatly. She begins to glare at me.

“I’m not starting this with you again.” She says equally as flat.

“Probably for the best.” I finalise. The next few seconds is really tense, tension so thick you can cut it with a knife.

“So, I’ve been wondering, which earth is this?” Jesse asks. Me and my mother both share a small chuckle. “Did I miss something?” Jesse seems really confused at our reaction.

“I’d tell you if I knew, this is one of the unknown, very far of the beaten path. You have to know exactly where you are going to actually find this place.” My mother replies.

“Then how do we get back to earth 1” She asks.

“You’re with me remember, I can get us pretty much anywhere in the multiverse, speaking of earth one we should probably be heading back now.” I state as I stand up, take all the plates, wash them and put them in the dryer before anyone can reply.

“You are heading back already?” My mum asks.

“I’m afraid we have to misses Win…Samie, I wish we could stay longer.” Jesse says.

“Alright, promise you’ll come visit once in a while.” My mother offers.

“That I can do.” She replies before they share a small hug.

“Love you mum.” I say before hugging her.

“Love you too, stay safe out there.” She responds.

“You know me, c’mon Jess, the trip is kind of daunting.” I say. Jesse speeds upstairs and puts on her Jesse quick suit. I put on my newly named XS suit.

We start running across the countryside, gradually gaining more speed, I slow down to give Jesse the instructions.

“Alright, when we break the dimensional barrier I need you to stay very close, it’s really easy to get lost.” I tell her, she nods firmly. “Alright, now run as fast as you can.”

I pick up the pace, letting the speed-force rush through my body, accelerating and accelerating until I feel the dimensional barrier. One last jolt of speed and I break through it, I look back to make sure that Jesse is right behind me, good she still is. I navigate my way through the dimensions, all the different earths, all the alternate realities until I zero in on earth 1.

“Finn!” I hear Jesse call. I look back, she’s wondering off-track. I run back to her and grab her hand.

“It’s very easy to get pulled into the dimensional stream, sorry, I should have told you that before. Just don’t let go of my hand.” I instruct, with a small nod she begins following my lead.

I gradually begin picking up the pace, so she can keep up, I clasp her hand in mine harder as I zero in on earth 1 once again. I feel a buzzing behind me and see sparks of red out of the corner of my eye. Reverse Flash?

I turn around, shock gripping me as a see what is happening. The yellow lightning that Jesse usually emits when she runs has turned a blood red. But I don’t have a lot of time to contemplate this as we come to a halt in earth 1.

“Wow, I’ve never gone that fast before.” She sounds excited. I’m sure the expression on my face gives away my shock because she raises a curious eyebrow at me. “What is it?”

“Your lightning” I state simply, not quite sure how I’m going to break this to her.

“What about it?” She asks.

“It was…it turned red.” I say carefully and slowly.

“What? What do you mean? My lightning is yellow.” She really is confused now as she starts trying to recall what happened a few moments ago.

“But when you were running, when you sped up to keep up with me, saw your lightning, it turned red, like the…” I trail off. But she sighs solemnly, already knowing what I was getting at.

“Like the Reverse Flash.” She finishes. I don’t comment any further, I just nod.

“Look, it doesn’t matter right now, let’s just get back to star labs and check on everyone.” I say.

“We can’t just ignore something like that.” She insists.

“We aren’t ignoring it, but Zoom is still making a mess of the multiverse and we are probably the only speedsters left to protect this earth.” I reply. “Come on Jess, I promise we will find out what’s happening to you but let’s just check on the team first.”

She finally agrees with a short “alright”. We begin running to star labs. But I understand Jesse’s concern, truth be told, I am also very worried, but we need to make sure everyone is alright before we can worry about it.

I let Jesse lead the way to star labs since she knows this earth much better that I do, we run up to the cortex. Everyone in the room, namely Cisco, Caitlin and Harry all turn to us. Cisco’s eyes widen, Caitlin looks shell-shocked and Harry is instantly crushing Jesse hug.

“Well, where did you two go?” Cisco asks, still a little shocked at our sudden appearance.

I was able to get us off-earth before Zoom could completely drain our connection to the Speedforce, sorry we took so long to get back, but we had to rest before we could run back here.

“You two still have your powers then, good, I think we’ll need them.” Caitlin says. I turn to her with a questioning look.

“A little clarification please.” I say.

“We have a plan to stop Zoom.” Cisco replies simply.

“Another plan? You do recall how Zoom Thrashed us out there and that was when the team has four speedsters.” I Point out.

“Look, I get that that. But we can’t let Zoom rampage through the multiverse, we have to stop him by any means. That’s why we are going to use me.” Caitlin explains.

“What?” Jesse speaks up for the first time since we got here. “Caitlin you can’t be serious.” I sense that I am missing something here.

“I’m a little unclear, have you tried this particular tactic before?” I ask.

“Yeah, the first time we took down zoom. We tricked him with a hologram of Caitlin, good thing it was a hologram otherwise She would have ended up with a vibrating hand through her chest. Hunter has…a thing for Caitlin.” Cisco explains darkly, something I’m not used to hearing.

“And he showed it by trying to kill her, quite the romantic, isn’t he? How exactly are you sure he won’t try to kill you again?” I ask Caitlin.

“We could use another hologram.” Cisco suggests.

“If Zoom has half a brain he won’t fall for the same trick twice.” Harry points out.

“Okay, let’s assume he doesn’t kill you, what then?” I ask. This such a terrible plan.

“We were still working out the kinks but the combination of the power dampening cuffs and the dampeners in the pipelines should be enough to hold him.” Cisco states.

“And how do you intend on getting him into those cuffs or the pipeline? And what makes you sure we wouldn’t just end up trapping his seed duplicates like what happened before?” I realise that I am asking a lot of questions, but this plan has so many holes in it, it hardly qualifies as a plan.

“Zoom was obsessed with Caitlin, trust me, he’ll come to her himself and as for the ‘how?’ That’s where you two come in.” Cisco continues.

“You want us to stand by when Zoom confronts Caitlin, then when his guard is down we put the power dampeners on him and seed him into the pipeline.” Jesse figured out the plan. Certainly not the worst plan I’ve ever heard but far from the best.

“I notice this plan has a lot of ‘ifs’ in it.” I state.

“What other choice do we have?” Caitlin asks me. I groan loudly as I roughly run my hands through my hair.

“Alright fine, but what does Barry think about this plan.” The few seconds of silence after I ask is all the answer I need. “And you didn’t tell him, of course you didn’t”

“Wait, you didn’t tell Barry?” Jesse asks quietly.

“You know how Allen is, he would have sooner stepped into Zooms vibrating hand himself than let Caitlin take such a risk.” Harry explains. I exchange an intense look with Harry, he strikes me as the ‘pappa bear’ type overprotective dad. If he is willing to let Jesse risk her life like this who am I to degree.

“Alright, but if this goes sideways I am not going to be the one explaining this to Barry.” I point out, only half serious. “But first, we have to work out all the kinks in this plan, leave as little to chance as possible.” I state, now fully serious.

“Agreed,” Harry nods in approval.

**Caitlin’s POV**

The plan is set, with Finn and Jesse’s insight there are a far less holes in a plan that I do admit has a pretty low chance of success. I’m in the medical bay, trying desperately to calm my nerves. I look down at Barry’s sleeping form, I’ve given him and Wally a sedative that should keep them down for a few hours.

“Caitlin?” I hear a I hear someone enter the lab. Jesse walks in, she’s wearing her suit but without the mask.

“Hey Jesse,” greet.

“You know if you don’t feel like you can do this no one is forcing you.” She states.

“This was my idea Jesse, Barry has risked his life countless times to save me, I think it’s time I repaid the favour.” I say. Jesse pauses for a second before responding.

“You really care about him, don’t you?” She asks, though is sounds more like a statement.

“He’s my friend, of course I care about him.” I respond, perhaps a little too defensively.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Jesse presses.

“Look, that doesn’t matter now.” I say.

“Your feelings do matter Caitlin, I’m not trying to force you or anything, but he clearly cares about you as well. You should tell him.” Jesse says.

“You know It isn’t that easy.” I argue softly.

“Why? Because of Iris?” she pushes further.

“Iris, Ronnie, Zoom, everything that has been happening. He doesn’t need anything else on his mind.” I try to reason out with her.

“In the end it’s your decision, but this is a dangerous line of work we do. You may have the chance to tell him. If you don’t try you’ll just spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been.” Jesse explains as she reaches up and gives my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“When did you get so wise?” I ask with a small laugh.

“When you’ve been around Finn for a while you get used to being the mature one.” Jesse responds with a laugh of her own. I raise a slight eyebrow.

“You two have gotten close the I see.” I prod.

“Wha…don’t be ridiculous, he saved my life, probably twice, there is nothing going on between us.” She says. Now who’s the one being defensive.

“I never said there was.” My grin widens even more.

“We are literally worlds apart, Caitlin. Anyway, I was serious about you telling him, you may never get the chance again.” Jesse continues. I sigh it’s almost time to go.

“I’ll tell you what. If I make it back alive and Barry hasn’t had a heart attack from me going to face Zoom…I will tell him.” I Bargain.

“I guess I just have to make sure you get back alive then.” Jesse says.

“That is the plan.” A new voice suddenly cuts in. We turn to see Finn entering the room.

“How much of that did you hear?” I ask as I feel my face turning red.

“Just the end, I literally just walked into the room so whatever girl gossip you were discussing is still safe, no need to blush.” Finn states as he tries really hard to hide his amusement at our embarrassment.

“Miss me, Gorgeous?” Finn asks Jesse. I could swear I saw Jesse cheeks flush at the nickname. It’s my turn to hold back my laughter.

“Back to that nickname, really?” Jesse questions, desperately trying to regain her composure.

“You love it.” Finn declares.

“And what gave you that idea?” Jesse retorts.

“That ever so cute blush on your face.” Finn points out innocently.

“What did you come here anyway.” Jesse firmly deflects his advance.

“I came to tell you that we’re ready.” Finn’s normally carefree tone is replaced by unwavering seriousness.

“If everything is ready then so am I.” I say as I stand up, giving Barry’s hand one last squeeze of reassurance even though he is unconscious. Finn Nods firmly.

“Let’s catch ourselves a speedster.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to give your feedback, It's very encouraging as well as extremely helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> So for this chapter I just wanted to introduce everyone and establish the threat of zoom.  
> Let me know if you like it or if you have some constructive criticism.   
> I'll try to post my next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
